If Love is not Madness, it's not Love
by Kattebutt
Summary: After the war on a perfect night, Katara disappears. When she returns Aang gets a horrible surprise. Kataang. Rated for possible violence.


**A/N: Ok so here is my second fic. Hope you've all read my other fic (not that it depends on this story, but anyway) I was stuck with my first fic "The Airbender of the Fire Nation" and I already had this fic in mind, so I decided to begin it already. Also my dear readers can have the pleasure to read (and wait for) TWO stories instead of one. Sooo enjoy :) And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I'll make it nice and easily and just say it instead of complaining (or making those awesome ones that chocolatecoveredbananacheese makes in his "Kataang story") So: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

---------------------

"Oh wow, look at this Aang!" she exclaimed excitedly and clasped her hands, a big smile on her face. She grabbed the boys hand and dragged him along to show him what she saw.

"What is it Katara?" he asked also smiling. They got to a small shop owned by an old lady. In the shop there were dresses, jewellery, ribbons and scarves. Katara took a long azure blue dress with wide sleeves and a kimono like collar. Embroidered, golden, tulip-like flowers were snaking up from the bottom of the dress and stopped in knee height. The edge of the collar was also golden and continued in a diagonal line down to a slit near the hip.

"This. Isn't it just wonderful? I wish I had an occasion to wear it. And look! Those pins matches the dress."

Aang smiled. He didn't do that very often anymore. He greatly enjoyed seeing Katara this happy. Even if it meant to go looking at dresses all day.

"Well we could buy it. You don't always need an occasion to look beautiful. In fact you don't even need a dress." Aang said and blushed lightly. So did Katara. "But we don't have enough money with us." he said. "It's getting late. We should go back to the upper ring. I don't think anyone will buy the dress before us." he said with a smile. Katara couldn't help noticing the small hint of harshness in his voice when he spoke seriously. A small trait he had got after all the fights he had fought, all the death he had seen and all the pain he had suffered.

"Good idea." Katara agreed and yawned. "Im also pretty tired. But wasn't we supposed to search for Long Feng and the Dai Li tomorrow? I think Sokka said that this morning. That even though the war is over, we can't restore peace with that damn group of robe dressed hitmans, as Sokka called them."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Then we'll just buy the dress afterwards." Aang said in a comforting tone and a matching smile. The unpleasant harshness was gone again.

"Ok." Katara just answered and took his hand. They headed through the lower ring, looking at shops on their way. The streets were almost empty. They always were when it was late.

They got to a open space where the view of the moon were good and the white light of the big moon shone down upon the two benders.

"Look at the moon, Aang. It's so beautiful." Katara said softly and leaned against his shoulder. They both blushed. Even though their affections for each other were so obvious, had still not confessed their feelings yet.

"Yeah, it really is." Aang smiled.

Suddenly Katara got an idea.

"Come, let me show you something." she said and grabbed his hands.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him through an empty street, only lit by the moonlight.

"To the only good place in Ba Sing Se." she replied.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"A place I found some time ago. It's called 'The Firelight Fountain'. A big fountain and the lamps around sparkle and reflect in the pool in such a beautiful way." she said softly as they neared the destination. **(A/N: Recognise it?)**

They were there and true enough it was a big beautiful fountain, but the lamps weren't lit.

"No, they aren't lit. Why doesn't it surprise me." Katara said and sadly crossed her arms. Aang saw her disappointment and let go of her hand.

"Close your eyes. Don't look." he said and Katara obeyed.

Aang stretched his arms and exhaled before lunging in a firebending stance, shooting small flames from his index fingers. The small lanterns were lit in a few seconds and he turned to address her.

"Ok Katara, you can look now." he said.

She opened her eyes and gasped in awe. It was more beautiful than ever.

"Oh Spirits! This is so beautiful. How did…Did you?" Katara exhaled and stared at the amazing sight before her. Aang just smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Katara took his hand. He looked at her and turned to face her entirely.

"I don't think it was the lights that made this place so wonderful." she said and moved closer. "I think it is the company." She looked up in his eyes. God, he had grown. He was already two inches taller than her.

They moved closer and their eyes closed slightly. Their lips were so close that if one of them looked up a little their lips would meet. They could both feel the others heated breath. A tensing aura seemed to be around them and their hearts pounded harder than ever in their chests.

Through the half closed lids Katara were mesmerized by his deep gray eyes that seemed to go on and on forever.

"I love you." Aang whispered closed his eyes entirely. Katara did, too, but suddenly she felt cold hard metal close around her wrists. With a gasp her eyes snapped open, and saw Aang do the same. There was a sudden jerk in the chains that were connected to the shackles and she was pulled away from Aang, and the kiss they almost shared. Screaming she disappeared into the gloomy darkness of a dark alley.

Left behind was a horrified Aang. In a split-second he used his airbending to propel himself into the alley and on his way he created a fireball in his hand, lighting up the alley. But they were gone. He clutched his hands and closed his tear filled eyes. He let out a loud cry of anger and despair and the flame hovering over his palm exploded and filled the whole alley, scorching the walls. Aang stomped out from the alley and threw his clutched fists in the air, making the fire in the lanterns explode like earlier in the alley and set the lanterns on fire. Frowning he paced away from the fountain and the burning lanterns behind him.

"Someone is going to pay for this, and im the one to decide who."

------------------

A/N: Ok so what do you think? Hope it wasn't crappy or something. Yeah I know I 'stole' I bit(a lot) from episode 215 "The Tales of Ba Sing Se", but it just fit so good in this story and I thought it was a cute scene that would be perfect to Kataang sooo I used it! And I can take everything critique, flames, praise yeah everything (though reviews that doesn't make sense or just says "This story is some utter S£T!" or something like that, I **will **mind. Cause they're not helpful, but everything else. Tell me what you think)... Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 soon up (but it will be kinda short)

------------------


End file.
